The One Night Stand
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Eri and Yuka wanted a night to remember this school trip by, but when Kagome wakes up the next morning - a blond male stranger and her nakedness with her unfamiliar surroundings can only add up to one thing... IY/APH drabbles, America x Kagome
1. Hangover

Disclaimer: I own nothing

America x Kagome

* * *

The One Night Stand

_(That Turns Into Something More)_

* * *

_'Ugh... my head!'_

It was the first thing that she noticed when she came to – was that her head was throbbing painfully and pounding and just absolutely killing her.

_'What happened last night?' _She opened her eyes, immediately closing them when the sun shone through the window and hit her face. She rolled over, groaning lightly in pain when her head throbbed once more from an obvious hangover, _'That's the last time I let Yuka talk me into anything...'_

From what she could remember, it was Yuka and Eri who had somehow convinced her and Ayumi to go to an American bar, despite being underage (they were on a school-trip and Yuka and Eri wanted a night to remember it by). It hadn't taken too much to let the bouncer let them in (there were _some _benefits to being an attractive foreign girl in America) and then things went blank from there.

_'Whatever I drank must have been much stronger than sake.' _She grimaced, remembering that she couldn't even hold her sake very well. The last time she had it in the Sengoku Era, she had been gleefully told (by Miroku, of course) that she had a pretty passionate make-out session with Sango.

(Not that either of them remembered, thankfully to their embarrassment).

_'At least I made it back to the hotel...' _She sighed, rolling over again and hiking the blankets up further and attempting to go back to sleep. However, there was two things that kept her from falling back asleep.

One – she finally realised that she was naked.

And two – she could feel that someone was staring at her (and that they possessed a very strange _non-human _aura).

Her blue eyes shot open and she was completely speechless to find bright blue eyes staring down at her and he smiled cheerfully when he noticed that she was looking at him, "You're finally awake!" The blond man grinned, showing his very white teeth and Kagome could only stare at him with wide eyes while thinking that a male stranger and her nakedness with her unfamiliar surroundings could only add up to one thing.

Did... did this mean what she thought it meant?


	2. Flash of Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing

America x Kagome

7-10 reviews = next update

* * *

Just thinking about it made her feel violently sick.

"Hey, you okay?" The blond male asked with concern, seeing how pale her face seemed to turn, "Would you like some coffee? Maybe that'll help your hangover."

Kagome sat up, ignoring the throbbing in her head for the moment to glare at the unknown being (what the hell was he?), "Where am I? And who are you?" She clutched the blanket tightly to her chest, making sure that everything was covered from his eyes.

The man blinked, "You seriously don't remember?" He sighed, looking a bit disappointed, "We met at the club and you demanded me to take you home," He scratched his blond hair with a grin, "You kissed me (which was totally sweet since I'm the one usually who's so forward!) and then we fucked."

_Large hand caressed her bare thighs and she moaned into his mouth–_

Kagome stiffened, a flash of memory briefly appearing in her mind and she felt even more sick, "You're not going to throw up, are you?" The stranger looked a little alarmed and Kagome finally realised that he was naked himself (and not even bothering to cover himself up, though he did have quite the nice body).

"_I wonder if Kiku will be mad at me for this," He wondered out loud to himself, though she didn't hear it through the pleasure of him pumping his fingers in her wet warmth and hissing when her inner walls clenched firmly at his fingers, "You're so tight, Kagome..."_

"How do you know my name?" Kagome abruptly asked, looking a little panicked as the male looked at her with a sheepish smile while slipping on a pair of glasses.

"Because you told it to me!"


	3. Mortification

Disclaimer: I own nothing

America x Kagome

7-10 reviews = next update

* * *

What she wanted to do the most in the whole world was just to fall back down to the bed and pretend it never happened.

But life was simply never that easy. Especially for Higurashi Kagome.

"You wanna get dressed?" The male asked with a easy grin, slipping his boxers up his slim hips without shame as Kagome looked away with the shame he apparently didn't feel, "Or you could totally stay naked – I certainly won't complain if you do!" He laughed, glancing at her with half-lidded eyes.

Kagome threw him a glare, but gave up on it when she noticed that his sunny mood didn't seem too affected by it, "Yes, I want to get dressed. Where are my clothes?" The sheet was held even tighter to her chest.

She watched with slight mortification as he reached high and gathered her bra (which was dangling oh-so 'wonderfully' from the ceiling fan), "Cute," He snickered a bit at the girlish design, his brows raising high at the cup-size, "I always just assumed that Asian chicks always had small tits," His snickers grew in noise when she gaped at him for his obvious lack of modesty, "You definitely proved me wrong, though."

Kagome forced the flush from her pale cheeks, choosing not to say anything to his inappropriate statement and snatched the bra out of his hands without so much as a 'thank you', "How old are you, anyways?" He asked, scratching his blond hair lazily.

"Almost eighteen." She answered shortly, putting on her bra underneath the sheet while the stranger looked rather thoughtful at her answer, though she didn't really understand his next words.

"Still technically underage... guess I shouldn't tell Iggy about you, then!"


	4. Coffee Offer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

7-10 reviews = next update

A/N: To _Anonymous – _shut up and gtfo if you don't like Kagome. Simple as that.

* * *

_'I'm probably going to regret asking...'_

Kagome sighed, still hiding under the sheets as she peeked out to look at the strange being who really did resemble a human in every single way except for his aura, "How old are you?" She asked back, hoping he was young enough not to be a creeper who went for the younger girls.

Of course, she could fight back and more even if he was a creeper...

The blond looked thoughtful for a moment, as if actually thinking over what his age could be, "Nineteen," He finally said with a grin, _'That's my human age, anyways.' _Not that he would say it out loud to her.

Kagome furrowed her brows, looking at him a little accusingly, "Isn't the age 21 to drink in America?" She asked, feeling bad herself since she shouldn't even been there herself.

"Yeah," He admitted with a shrug and finally threw on a plain t-shirt, "But you only live once, right? Life is short, so what the hell?" He bent down and picked up her discarded panties that were on the floor and casually twirled them on his finger, _'Short for you, maybe, but I'm gonna make it the best damn experience you can have.'_

Kagome slid back and brought the sheet up to her nose in a meek protection when the blond flopped lazily onto the bed, lying on his stomach while looking up at her with those bright blue eyes of his, "I know it's kinda late to ask, Kagsie, but what do you say we get some coffee?"

Was... was he actually asking her out on a date?

Her blue eyes narrowed fractionally, "Call me 'Kagsie' one more time and you won't live to see tomorrow." She threatened with a huff at the stupid nickname and he grinned widely.

He noticed that she had not said 'no' to his offer...


	5. Tsundere equals Bipolarism

Disclaimer: I own nothing

7-10 reviews = next update

* * *

"Well, well?"

Kagome noticed that he was much like an eager and enthusiastic little boy, looking very impatient at the lack of answer at his offer and she had to resist the urge to smile because it reminded her a bit of Shippou, "What do you say, Kagsie– err, Kagome?"

"Where's my shirt?" Kagome sighed, rubbing at her temple in an attempt to get rid of her pounding headache, "And my skirt..."

"Oh!" The male's eyes brightened, as if realising something very important, "I get it now!" He grinned, "You're one of _those _kind of girls, playing hard to get and all," He suddenly looked thoughtful, rubbing at his chin while muttering his thoughts out loud, "What did Kiku call them again?"

Kagome ignored him for the moment, reaching down to pick up her discarded skirt and swiping her cell phone from the pocket, _'So, they were worried.' _She winced, seeing that she had at least fifty unanswered text messages and ten voice mail messages from her probably hungover but concerned friends.

"Oh, yeah! Tsundere, or something like that!" The male snapped his fingers victoriously, looking rather proud that he remembered the term, "Though, it seems like it's more like being bipolar to me."

"How do you know what 'Tsundere' even means?" Kagome asked with exasperation, her brow twitching at the 'accusation' of being one, "And please, give me back my underwear." She muttered, noting that he still had them hanging off one finger.

"I've got a Japanese friend who's into all that anime stuff," The male answered easily, "Anyways! I wanna take you out for coffee since you're so cute and all! It'll be my treat."

Kagome, again, wanted to fall back into the bed and just forget that this had ever happened, "I don't even know your name!" She said, and quickly received a dramatic answer in return.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones – American Extraordinaire!"

"..."


	6. Encore Presentation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

45 alerters, but only 1/4th reviewed? :/

* * *

"..."

Kagome felt like sighing, almost wanting to roll her her blue eyes at his childish behaviour, _'I only asked for a name, not a superhero introduction.' _

"Get dressed, Tsundere-chan! I'm taking you out for coffee (or icky tea, if you prefer that) and I'm not taking no for an answer!" Alfred declared, throwing her panties towards her after giving another little devious snicker, "Too bad, I wanted to keep those."

"I don't even know you!" Kagome said with exasperation, hastily pulling up the cotton fabric up her legs underneath the sheet, "Why can't you be like every other guy and just be happy that this was only a one-time thing?" She mumbled, now pulling up her skirt and picking up her discarded shirt.

"Well," He rubbed his blond hair sheepishly, "You're just so cute that I can't resist!" He grinned, revealing sparkling white teeth and waiting until she was fully dressed to abruptly pick her up by bridal style, "Besides, you're the best sex I've had in a long time." His voice lowered huskily as breathed heatedly into her ear.

Kagome flushed, feeling her face warm up as she struggled in his arms, "I don't even remember last night!" Her voice turned a little high-pitched with her embarrassment, "Please, put me down!"

"You remember nothing?" Alfred looked a little disappointed and then his face lit up like fireworks in the night sky, "I guess that calls for an encore presentation!"

And Kagome could only stiffen when his lips pressed heatedly against hers and his hand grasped a handful of flesh on her upper thighs.

"!"


End file.
